


Speak Up

by jaygirl987



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygirl987/pseuds/jaygirl987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tells herself that it was their first time, that neither of them knew what they were doing, that it would most likely take a few tries for things to run smoothly.<br/>How's he supposed to know if she doesn't tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

   Natsu stared down into the half-lidded chocolate brown eyes gazing up at him lovingly, dainty eyelashes fluttering above soft cheeks flushed with passion. He breathed her name, tasted the sweet and heavy scent of her arousal upon his tongue. His eyes closed as her fingers wound into his pink strands, scratching delicately against his scalp and eliciting a huff of pleasure from his chest before her gentle hands tugged his lips back down to hers.

  He kissed her slowly and intensely, still new to the whole act, drinking in her sighs as he pressed himself against her a little more, his tongue sinking into her mouth to stroke hers heatedly, his firm chest rubbing against her pillowy breasts in the most enticing way. Her hands cupped his face as she wound her legs around his waist, his breath escaping him in a choking gasp as she wiggled against him slightly. The hot liquid silk sliding against him ignited his blood as she cooed his name, his eyes opening slowly to take in her appearance: Face flushed, skin dewy from the heat smoldering between them, lips swollen from his kisses, eyes glassy with lust-

  He didn't have any longer to dwell upon her current state as she whispered somewhat shyly that she wanted him, that she was ready, his eyes widening slightly as the meaning behind her words finally sank in. He asked her if she was sure, if she was absolutely positive that this was what she wanted from him, but found himself smiling gently at the familiar huffy frown that she gave him as she continually confirmed her affirmations. She was determined to have him, it seemed, and it was her strong will that he had always admired so fiercely. If there was one thing that Natsu appreciated, it was someone who could be just as stubborn as he was. This was permanent, what they were about to do, and he could only hope and pray that she understood because words were failing him rather spectacularly at the moment, his body incapable of translating the speech currently stuck in his chaotic brain. He’d never been that good at words, anyway. 

  He kissed her again, his teeth nibbling at her plump bottom lip as she sighed into his mouth, her tongue so sweet and just as aggressive as his as he slid his length along her wet folds. He gasped and huffed, overwhelmed by sensation and drowning in stimulation. She felt so maddeningly incredible and he hoped that he never came down from the dizzying heights that he was soaring through as he slanted his head and continued to steal the breath from her lungs.

  She was beginning to grow impatient as the seconds ticked by, but he had absolutely no idea as to what he was doing. This was only intensified in his fumbling before being consumed by a blush as he asked for her assistance, to show him where he was supposed to go. Gildarts had given him a humiliating talk in his youth and while he’d blushed and gaped in acute horror back then, he'd never been more grateful for the strange information that he'd managed to file away until this very moment, the memories hazy, at best. He tried to recall the finer details but they were swiftly being washed away, leaving him a wavering mess before her, hissing as she wrapped her hand around him and guided him to the source of her incredible heat, her lips pressing eager kisses along his jaw, wrapping her arms around him and digging her nails into the flexing muscles of his lower back as he eased into her tight and molten flesh.

  Natsu gasped and huffed as he paused, his ears picking up her tiny whimper of discomfort, his brain trying to process the sound while drowning in sensory overload. She was in pain and he was causing it. The knowledge of this information made him freeze, dread settling deeply into his bones as he trembled and asked her if she was alright, feeling only slightly relieved at her small nod. His knees were shaking as he fought desperately to keep still to allow her to acclimate to him, to ease the tightness that had settled into her muscles and grip. He brushed her long golden strands away from her face, placing sweet and loving kisses along her brow, whispering her name and asking her in a concerned tone if she was really okay? Did she want him to stop?

  To be honest, it would probably take the combined efforts of everyone in the entire guild to get him to, but he absolutely would. He'd never do anything to hurt her. He felt a twinge of guilt at the staggering relief he felt at her breathy pleads for him to keep going and pressed his forehead against hers, smiling at her as she closed her eyes and wound her fingers through his hair once more, arching into him slightly and giving him verbal consent to move. He pecked her lips with a small kiss before obeying her commands and promptly fell forward into her welcome embrace.

  The sensation from those first few thrusts would be branded into his memory for all eternity, his hips nudging slowly, his mouth open against her parted lips as he moaned, long and low, eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration, focusing on the sensation of her arms wrapping around him even more tightly as liquid fire caressed the length of him. It was consuming and felt so incredible, intense and sweltering, this delicious friction that his body was already hopelessly addicted to. He’d never experienced anything like it before in his entire life. There was nothing else to compare it to.

  "Natsu?"

  He opened his eyes, hips stuttering to a tense halt, propping himself up onto his hands enough to meet her eyes with a concerned frown. Before he could ask her again if she was okay or if she wanted him to stop, she whispered her declaration of love to him again; repeated the intoxicating words that had first graced his ears earlier, and his smile was genuine as he cupped her face tenderly. He returned her sentiments in a deep whisper, breathless and eager (but ultimately decided that he was better with actions than words) before kissing her deeply as he withdrew, thrusting into her again with a bit more force.

  She cried out against his mouth, her grip increasing, grinding up into him with more ferocity as he thrust into her again, deeper this time. It was mind altering, feeling her surround him so completely as her moans and sighs echoed in his ear, her hands pressing firmly into the flexing muscles of his rear, gripping him and pushing him even deeper into her heat and pulling forth delightfully breathy gasps and soft groans from deep within him as he kissed the skin of her shoulder. It humbled him to think that out of all of the men at the guild, out of all of the men in her life, she chose him; fell in love with him, wanted him to be her first and only.

  Words of warning echoed in his ears (phantom shadows of Macao and Wakaba), stating that virgins didn't last long their first time and he began to realize with defeat that they were right. Something wonderful was building with startling speed, heightening with every movement of his hips and sliding of their skin. He clenched the muscles in his abdomen to buy himself some time but the price was set too high. He could feel his resolve being siphoned out of him slowly, draining him, taking control.

  She swiveled her hips beneath him and he tried to gasp out that he couldn't last much longer, tried to warn her of what was about to happen, but all that came out was a whine. She begged and pleaded for him not to stop, to keep going, but there was no point; it was beyond him now. He desperately wished to obey, fought with all of his might to gain control over the avalanche threatening to sweep him away, but it was too far out of his control. He called her name in desperation, reality splintering and shattering into a thousand fragmented pieces, howling his blissful completion into the pillow above her golden halo of hair as pleasure burned swiftly throughout his entire being. It was a little scary, if he were to be honest, but things had a tendency to not seem so bleak or frightening when she was near. It took his breath away and stole a piece of his very soul as he held her to him, kept her against him as he fought to catch his breath. He could feel the tension leaving him, could feel her still writhing beneath him, her frame tense and taut as she gasped along with him, whimpering as he slowed the movement of his hips, exhaustion seeping into his entire being.

  Her fingers began to release him as he breathed his wonder over what had just transpired. Balancing his weight upon his hands to protect the woman beneath him, he pushed himself up and over her, his muscles quivering with the overwhelming force of his release. He landed beside her rather heavily, rolling to his side so that his arms could wrap around her loosely to keep her close. Natsu brushed her damp hair away from her face, touching their foreheads together again and sweeping his lips over hers before indulging in a light kiss.

  She stroked her hands down his back before wriggling against him and he realized that maybe she was too hot being pressed up against him so tightly. He thought to move away just enough for her comfort, but was surprised instead to find her rolling away from him and swinging her legs over the edge of her bed to stand.

  His hand reached out, rough fingers closing over her delicate wrist, his brow knit together in confusion, wondering what he'd done wrong, only to be soothed by a pair of soft lips pressed to his forehead. "Be right back," she murmured against his damp skin, her fingers brushing along his jaw as she smiled sweetly down at him. He collapsed against her soft pillows as he watched her walk away, his senses swimming with her scent. It permeated the air around him so thickly that he could almost taste it.

  His brow furrowed as he realized that the air was still incredibly thick with her arousal; shouldn't it have dissipated at least a little? Just as he was puzzling over why it was still so prominent, the scent of salt reached him and his stomach clenched with intense unease as he placed the familiar smell.

  He hates it when she cries.

 

 

 

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

  Lucy bit her lip and swallowed thickly, her throat feeling tight. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to start resenting him. She knew it and yet couldn’t help the tug of bitterness that washed over her, the taste of it rather acidic upon her tongue and causing her eyes to sting with more silent tears of frustration.

  She flipped on the light of her bathroom and immediately felt guilty for even thinking such thoughts. She was the one who let things get so carried away, not him. He'd given her plenty of opportunities to stop, had tried to still her hands while she'd undressed him, had implored her to slow down, to cool down and think things through, to not allow her actions to be ruled by her emotions. He’d given her every chance to walk away, but she had to admit that she would let it happen again if given the choice. She'd never regret the decision to give him everything that she had to offer; not after being apart from him for what had felt like an eternity.

  She loved him so deeply that it ached and she had delighted in the returned affections of the fire dragon slayer currently taking up space in her bed. She couldn’t believe that she used to be angry at the discovery of him between her sheets before, yelling and throwing fits over his surprising and unexpected presence in her home. For the entire year that she'd been apart from him, she'd bargained with any being that would listen, pleading and begging, promising that she'd never take him for granted again if he'd just come back to her. It was the reminder of the shadowed pain that she once felt that caused her guilt to return tenfold for her earlier feelings.

  She’d never understood before how easily two people could get swept up in a moment, her eyes rolling a little whenever she would happen to come across a rather steamy section in one of the smutty novels that Levi would loan her from time to time. That sort of thing never happened in real life, did it?

  The proof was currently naked in her bed, probably already fast asleep and oblivious, like always. Natsu’s child-like impulsiveness and ignorance was one of the things that she loved the most about him; there were no hidden agendas when it came to the fire-breathing mage. Any ulterior motives were always playful and innocent, his inexperience with adult things never having really occurring to her in this particular scenario. How could she have expected him to understand when she herself wasn’t truly any better in this area?

  She told herself that it was their first time, that neither of them knew what they were doing, that it would most likely take a few tries for things to run smoothly. The disappointment sat heavily upon her shoulders and she tried her damnedest to brush it off before the dreaded tears made their appearance again.

  Lucy started up her shower, cranking the heat up to high levels to work the stiffness from her muscles. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she waited for the water to rise to her desired temperature, her hands rubbing the stubborn aches from her shoulders. Their earlier mission today had required her to use her Taurus Star Dress and her tense body was the price that she paid for the use of such intense celestial strength. Oh, well.

  Stepping under the hot spray, she hissed at the heat before sighing in relief, tilting her head back and letting the water thread itself through her long tresses, delighting in the tender sensation of it flowing delicately through golden strands and streaming along her skin. Her fingers scratched lightly at her scalp, her eyes watching the steam curl and extend it's long wisps lazily toward her ceiling in a numbing haze. She reached for her scented soap, tilting the bottle towards her with a finger as she allowed the events of what had just transpired to filter through her scrambled mess of a mind.

  She’d done something with Natsu that no one else had ever been given the privilege to. She’d allowed him the same, given him permission to share himself with her so intimately. Lucy allowed herself a small smile as she recalled how gently Natsu had held her to him, so full of love and adoration as he'd ran his fingers through her hair. His lips had been surprisingly soft, his tongue so hot and wet. For a boy who claimed to have never participated in something so strange, he sure was rather talented. A small moan escaped her parted lips at the thought and she shut her mouth quickly, lest Natsu hear her.

  The lather that she'd spread over her skin tickled as it rinsed away, swirling down her drain as she wrestled with the idea of relieving the tension huddling in her abdomen herself, or fighting to ignore it until it dispersed and faded away.

  Oh, who was she kidding?

  Lucy thought of Natsu, muscles slick with a fine sheen of sweat, sprawled out in her sheets with the thin material draped low across his chiseled hips. She bit her lip to suppress her small gasp, her fingers sliding into her still slick heat tentatively. She stroked along her folds with practiced ease, slowly, brushing across her clit briefly and deciding to avoid sinking her fingers inside at the risk of being too tender or sore. She tilted her head back, her other hand kneading a breast as she worked herself up to the precipice that she'd been edging along so closely mere minutes ago. She was desperate for satisfaction, her whole body tense and eager as she remembered the sensations of Natsu plunging into her repeatedly, his eyes so intensely focused upon her face.

  She was so close she could taste it, heated and sizzling on her tongue, the excitement building her into a frenzy of nerves ready to ignite at any moment. She just needed a little more-

  She wasn’t expecting the shower curtain to be ripped away, instead.

  Cool air invaded the space swiftly, her eyes widening in shock as a startled cry escaped her throat. Her hands abandoned their previous stations to steady herself against the cool tile as she flew backwards, stabilizing her wobbly muscles as she blinked water out of her blurry vision.

  Natsu stood before her, naked and unashamed, the shower curtain clutched firmly in his hand. His head was tilted slightly, pink hair disheveled, slanted eyes adjusting to the brightness of the bathroom light, blinking blearily at her as he studied her quietly.

  Lucy pushed her hair out of her face and tried to compose herself, her modesty returning full force as she tried to turn away from him and shield her nakedness from his intense gaze. She didn’t know why she was even bothering; he'd seen her naked plenty of times before tonight, her privacy a mere suggestion to him that he used to brush away without a second though. Just minutes ago he'd been buried between her legs! Natsu continued to be eerily silent as the blush upon her cheeks deepened. He was sniffing something-

  Uh-oh.

  Caught. Caught red handed. Kill her now. She was going to die from embarrassment, the humiliation seeping into her bones as she watched him inhale her scent deeply. She could see the wheels turning and the puzzle pieces fitting together to form the bigger picture, realization dawning upon his features in a sudden blink. She was able to catch a glimpse of his expression before slapping a hand over her eyes, her shoulders hunching forward with the weight of her mortification.

  Now what?

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

  Oh. That explained a lot. Maybe.

  Natsu rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, wondering just what to say as Lucy continued to stay as still as a statue, shoulders still hunched, hand still pressed firmly over her eyes to avoid his gaze. So... Was that why she was crying? Had she been in pain earlier? Were girls anything like guys when it even came to that? He opened his mouth to speak, to find the answers to his burning questions, but shut it quickly as he noticed her lip trembling.

  She was upset. Any questions that he might have had were put on hold as his gaze softened, stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain closed behind him. He could ask her later, when she wasn’t looking so sad. He ducked his head in an attempt to meet her eyes, but she stiffened and attempted to turn away from him, a whimper escaping her quaking lips. She tried to remove herself from the situation altogether, but his hands were unyielding as he pulled her into and against his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Hugs always made him feel better.

  She was stiff at first, but the tension eased from her slowly and she returned his affections at last, arms winding around him to clutch his back tightly, burying her face against his skin and allowing his fingers to tangle in her soaked strands as he caressed the back of her head soothingly. She said nothing, but the silence wasn't awkward or heavy. Gods- how many times had he awoken from weird dreams picturing this exact same scenario? It was even better in real life, the smell of her skin and the feeling of her against him something that no image in his mind could ever hope to replicate.He basked in the feeling of her body pressed against his so tightly. Skin on skin was still a heavenly feeling for him, one that he would never take for granted as she relaxed even further into him. Her trust in him was absolute and unwavering, and he soaked up every second of her presence like a greedy sponge.

  His fingers continued to thread through her tangled strands. He still couldn't believe how long it had gotten in his absence. Once he’d decided that enough time had gone by (could have been seconds, could have been minutes, who knew?), he allowed himself to cautiously ask her, "Why didn't you just say something?"

  Lucy buried her face against him even deeper and he strained to hear her muffled voice squeak out, "How am I supposed to tell you something like that?" The sound of the water had almost washed away her question as he’d squinted at the wall in his quest to hear her, and he smiled gently at the shyness in her voice. What a little weirdo. How could she possibly be shy after everything that they just did? It was as endearing as it was adorable.

  Lucy pressed her forehead against the toned and heated flesh beneath her, breathing in the smoky scent of Natsu that was hanging heavily in the humid air swirling thickly around them. She was just beginning to wonder how she was ever going to be able to look him in the eye again, when his voice interrupted her thoughts, deep and laced with something that she couldn't quite place.

  "Then show me."

  Her brow furrowed in questioning confusion, intent on asking him to repeat himself, when the sensation of being pushed backwards caused her to clutch him tightly, a startled cry escaping her chest as they passed beneath the spray of the water, the unexpected feel of the cool tile hitting her back shocking her heated skin. "N-Natsu?! What- ?"

  Familiar calloused hands were gentle and yet surprisingly firm as they slid down the slick skin of her arms, wrapping around both of her wrists and pinning them above her head. His mouth hovered over her ear, lips nuzzling the sensitive lobe as his heated breath blew across her neck. "Show me what you need, Lucy."

  Sharp teeth nibbled at the thin and delicate skin of her neck, her gasp breathy and thick as his tongue slid against her wet skin. He never ceased to surprise her. The smoldering fire pooling in her lower abdomen was brought back to life with a sudden roar at his actions, his lips ghosting across her jaw as he pinned her to the wall with the weight of his muscular frame. The heat from the shower paled in comparison to the fire dragon slayer's skin pressed so tightly against her own, her mind focusing on the sensation of his lips upon her jaw.

  Lucy arched her lower back as his teeth nibbled at her lips, sharp and dangerous yet incredibly tender, her mouth opening for his at last. His mouth was so addicting, like a drug that her body had been itching for without her consent, their mouths slanting against one another heatedly as his tongue stroked hers languidly. How could he be so good at this when just an hour ago he’d been so blissfully ignorant? Fast learner indeed. She squirmed against him, writhed beneath him and whimpered as she desperately sought friction to soothe the pounding ache between her thighs.

  Natsu continued to drink in her breathy moans and whimpers slowly and steadily, like a fine wine that he'd been denied for years. He parted from her swollen lips long enough to nuzzle her jaw again, breathing slowly and inhaling the thick and heavy scent of her arousal, the intoxicating aroma clinging to his senses thanks to the heavy humidity from the shower. His tongue traced along the juncture of where her shoulder met her graceful neck, shifting enough so that both of her dainty wrists were wrangled underneath one of his hands. His thumb brushed along the soft and vulnerable skin of her wrists as his other hand cupped her face, holding her still as he sucked and nipped at the velvety skin of her shoulder.

  The sounds that she made caused his blood to blaze, raging and roaring wildly, urging him on as he sucked harshly and allowed his tongue to lathe at her now bruised derma. He’d never heard her make these particular noises before but knew that if he had, something would have definitely stirred within him instantly. The dragon slayer eyed his markings upon the celestial wizard's once flawless flesh and couldn't contain the pleased and proud smirk that tugged at his lips. She was his and he'd earned the right to show the world that she belonged to him. He released her hands from beneath his hold and eased his weight off of her, pressing his forehead to hers as he brought her hand to his mouth, placing a tender kiss upon the backs of her small fingers.

  Lucy was slightly breathless as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, sighing gently as he placed a small kiss against her forehead, Natsu's fingers wrapping around her wrist in a gentle grip once again, leading her hand down between them to where she desperately craved a touch, welcomed any form of sensation. She bit back a moan as his voice, deep and rough, caressed her ear again, "Show me, Lucy." His tone left no room for confusion; she knew exactly what he was asking and she could only swallow her embarrassment as desire took over. Natsu was asking her to help him, to teach him, to show him what she wanted.

  Her breath caught in her throat as together, they grazed the taught muscle of her lower abdomen, her fingers escaping his now lax hold as she switched positions with him, her hand wrapping around his wrist and guiding his fingers toward her heated flesh, crying out as his battle roughened hand finally came into contact with her wet heat. Her trembling fingers arranged him, his palm cupping her perfectly as calloused digits sought to conquer what he'd failed to explore earlier, a mistake he'd never make again. Natsu always tended to learn better through hands on training, anyway.

  Natsu leaned back enough to observe her eyes slamming shut, his lips brushing against her slightly parted and swollen ones, her moan washing over him like a tidal wave. He understood now; he could finally appreciate all of the conversations that the other men in the guild held that had never interested him before. He finally got it. The mystifying stories and sordid little details were finally beginning to paint him a picture that he could grasp at long last, and it was beautiful. He’d never been able to fathom why the men had always been so obsessed over something that had been so very boring to him before, but if their experiences were anything like this, then they could count him as one of their own, for sure.

  His Lucy. She was absolutely breathtaking. She'd stolen his heart long ago and now his body belonged to her as much as hers belonged to him. He fully intended to master the mystery now quaking and trembling beneath him, biting her bottom lip and silently urging him to focus. He allowed himself one last indulgence, releasing her other wrist to rest his weight upon the palm pressing into the cool tile, helping to clear his foggy mind as he captured her lips for another kiss. He moved his fingers to allow himself to explore and almost groaned at what he immediately discovered.

  Wet. So wet. She was amazingly slick with something that wasn’t water and incredibly warm against his fingers, causing his chest to tighten almost painfully with want. Had she felt like this before? Replaying their earlier actions in his mind caused him to grunt lightly against her mouth, swallowing her ragged moan as he kissed her slowly, his fingers sliding along her silken folds to explore and map out the amazing heat of her. She broke the kiss as she cried out against his mouth, her face engulfed in ecstasy as she whimpered his name.

  Oh, he liked that sound. He wanted to hear it again. His breath was ragged as his fingers caressed the thick stickiness now coating him, analyzing her as thoroughly as he would an opponent, his dark eyes glassy as he licked his suddenly dry lips. One of her hands gripped his bicep tightly, the other winding through his damp hair and pulling his mouth back to her neck. He was more than happy to oblige her, nibbling along the her throat as she tilted her head back with a sigh, her fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp. A growl of pleasure reverberated in his chest as his tongue slid along damp, warm and silky skin.

  He must've hit something while distracted, because she bucked against his thumb and cried out, his mouth lifting away from the new bruise forming on her collarbone as he leaned back to see her face, concerned that perhaps he'd hurt her. A woman's anatomy was a complete and total enigma to him and he didn't know if they were as sensitive down here as men were. Natsu's mouth opened to ask if she was alright, but he was interrupted as Lucy tugged him back to her mouth, her lips a breath from his as she demanded, "More."

  He blinked in confusion, "Huh?" His brow furrowed in puzzlement as he leaned back, his gaze shooting down to his hand, but she was quick to pull him back to her. He couldn’t exactly see what he was doing and she was pulling his focus in what felt like four different directions. He moved his thumb in a slow rub and tentatively asked, "Like that?"

  Lucy winced slightly at the pressure and shook her head, her eyes hazy and unfocused as she opened them slowly and grabbed his fingers, shaking her head and throatily whispering, "No, not so rough- here-" her fingers were on top of his now, arranging him again, and he glanced down to watch their combined hands closely.

  His wrist felt somewhat awkward and his eyes widened in wonder as he watched one of his fingers sink into her, disappearing in order to reacquaint him with the softness that had enveloped him before. She moaned, long and low, and his gaze shot back to her face briefly, taking in her flushed skin and parted lips as she closed her eyes. He returned his attention back to his hand, because she was guiding another digit into the source of her wetness, moving his thumb in tight, gentle circles around the strange nub of flesh he'd bumped against on accident earlier, and he watched, mesmerized, as she wrapped her hand around his wrist and urged him to move his fingers inside of her.

  This was multi-tasking on a whole new level, fascination causing him to tilt his head to the side slightly as he watched Lucy bite her lip again and cry out. The sound traveled straight to his groin, his blood igniting as he watched her turn into a shaking shadow of the woman he swore that he once knew.

  Wow. He had to admit, he thoroughly enjoyed seeing her like this. She was so open and beautiful, her full lips chanting his name in a reverence that he didn’t deserve as his teeth grazed her collarbone. He'd never tire of hearing her say his name that way, so thoughtful and deep. Her hips were swiveling against him as he pressed his fingers against the spongy interior of her, her hand in his hair tightening almost painfully as he swallowed thickly. He moved his fingers again, caressing her walls with increasingly confident strokes and shuddering as she tugged his hair again. He must have been doing something right.

  Natsu hissed as he felt her tighten around his fingers for the briefest moment, breathing her name into her neck as she cried out loudly, her nails scoring into the tanned flesh of his flexing arm as he strained to keep himself together. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life as he watched Lucy freeze for a split second before writhing wildly against him, her eyes clenched tightly shut, her cries throaty and euphoric as he felt her quiver around his hand, sucking him in even deeper inside as he watched her come apart. His eyes widened slightly in appreciation and awe at the sight before him, feeling absurdly proud as she continued to call his name. Did she just-?

  She _had_ to have. If her release was even half of what his had been earlier, then it was no wonder as to why she was so breathless. A soft flush had spread along her cheeks and throat, a pretty color as she sighed and trembled, murmured words that he couldn’t understand but felt that he knew.

  She made a strange face after awhile, her nose scrunching up before she breathily called out, "S-stop- stop! Sen-sensitive!" She pulled on his wrist and he murmured a hoarse apology to her, grinning somewhat sheepishly and removing his fingers from within her as she smiled almost drunkenly at him, disentangling her own fingers from his hair and trailing her hand along his shoulder lovingly. She hummed as she pulled him against her for a lazy kiss, her murmur of gratitude quiet and hushed against his lips. 

  He smiled against her mouth, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her shapely frame. He hummed his own pleasure as he kissed her again, still amazed at everything that had happened between them. Instincts that he'd never paid much attention to before were clawing away at him, urging him to throw her over his shoulder and lay claim to her, and that didn't sound like a bad idea, actually. He could get used to this.

  That involved leaving the shower, however... Small price to pay, considering that the temperature wasn't exactly meeting his expectations anyway. Did she always bathe in such cold water? He broke the kiss to blink unhappily over his shoulder at the spray pelting his back.

  "Natsu?" Lucy questioned gently at his huff of annoyance and narrowed eyes. His fingers shot under the spray and he was grumbling in displeasure, even as her own fingers lightly dug into his trapezius, trying to urge him back to her. He was hard against her and she wasn't quite ready to quit just yet. She hadn't exactly gotten to explore him much earlier either and she wanted to remedy that right now.

  His hand reached out to shut off the water, turning back to her to give her a quick kiss. " 'S cold," he murmured against her temple before pulling back the shower curtain. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and tugged her along with him, the dark look he shot her over his shoulder assuring her that they were far from finished.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

  Her bed has somehow morphed into an oven; an oven that bakes her slowly with the heat emanating off of Natsu as he nuzzles his cheek against the soft and smooth skin of her abdomen, his powerful arms wrapped protectively around her curves, shielding her from the rest of the world and keeping her all for himself. Resting comfortably between her thighs, he appears to have made himself a home there, plastering himself to her as he floats in and out of consciousness, exuding warmth and contentment from every pore. He squeezes her gently every now and then (as if to reassure himself that she's really still there) before turning his head to place small kisses around her navel, letting out a tiny huff of satisfaction before settling himself back down comfortably.

  She understands his need for reassurance; it seems that they both have some slight abandonment issues, and the fact that he seems to need her as much as she needs him is a comfort that she selfishly relishes.

  Natsu seems to be in no hurry to continue with their previous activities, despite his rather persistent (and impressive) erection, opting instead to rest his eyes and _cuddle_ , of all things. She'd be offended by his seemingly blatant disinterest if not for the fact that it's incredibly endearing; not to mention that the warmth feels great against her sore muscles, acting as a giant heating pad that soothes her aches and leaves her nice and pleasantly toasty. Having been denied his post-coital contact earlier, Natsu seems hell bent on getting it now, soaking in the fluttering touches of Lucy's gentle fingertips while hoarding her in true dragon fashion: upon a pile of pillows and within arm's reach. What Natsu wants, Natsu takes.

  Patience isn't exactly one of his finer qualities, and it had been more than apparent that he'd had no intention of waiting for Lucy to dry her long hair (or the rest of her body, for that matter) after their shower, tugging her along while ignoring her shrieks and squawks of protest.

  She'd tried to pull her hand free from his, but it had been futile at best. His grip was ironclad. An oblivious man on a mission, nothing seemed to deter him. The man was a damn beast, and trying to pry herself free was like trying to escape from a bear trap; it'd just be easier to cut her losses and lose the damn arm in the end.

  She had thought that she might've finally gotten through to him when he had suddenly stopped and turned around to face her. He'd blinked rather blankly at her while she'd voiced her complaints to him, finally acquiring dry cotton with her free hand while she'd had the chance. She'd sighed in irritation and annoyance at his continued reluctance of releasing her hand, awkwardly and haphazardly drying herself off while apple green eyes (devoid of any epiphanies as to why she was protesting) simply regarded her briefly before hoisting her up and slinging her over his shoulder wordlessly. Her forgotten towel fluttered lifelessly to the floor as he lugged her up as effortlessly as a bag of rice, carrying her stupefied body back to bed where she (apparently) belonged.

  The sensation of rumpled and cool bedsheets bouncing against her back had blessedly brought her back to her senses, her body settling from being dropped onto her mattress so suddenly, a scolding tirade for his reckless impulsiveness waiting on the tip of her tongue to be released, when-

  She'd caught a glimpse of his face and had immediately swallowed her words.

  Sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight, Natsu's lean body was a beautiful contrast of tan muscle and shadow, his normally bright pink hair diluted and pale from the silvery moonlight filtering in through her window pane as he'd crawled towards her painfully slowly. Lucy had crept back and away from the predatory grin and possessive glint in his eyes, up her bed, towards the sacred higher ground of her headboard, the dragon slayer stalking her amongst the ruffling sounds of warm skin sliding along cotton bedding.

  Face intense, any of the child-like innocence that he'd once possessed was no where to be found in his grin, his previous naïveté incinerated into ash, scattered into the wind as he took his time in his ascent, heated skin sliding against hers like warm velvet.

  Falling against her pillows, she'd bitten her lip and released a shaky exhale at the sensation of rough hands at her knees, masculine fingertips tapping her shivering skin, urging her to allow him to pry them apart in order to make room for him. His lips brushing against a kneecap had left her chest aching as she'd held her breath in anticipation, curiosity coursing through her veins swiftly as he'd pecked kisses up her thigh to her hip, the long tongue that she'd had fantasies about circling her navel before pressing a rather chaste kiss against her damp skin.   
Lucy had caressed his shoulders lovingly, stroking the firm muscles as he'd continued to litter her abdomen with tiny smooches, lowering his weight against her bit by bit until-

  She'd blinked, eyes wide with stunned incredulity, body slightly tense and frozen beneath him as she'd fought off the bark of bitter laughter burning a hole in her throat. He couldn't be serious. This couldn't be happening to her.

  A heavy sigh of relief on his end had confirmed her suspicions, and she'd felt her eye twitch in acute irritation at him settling himself in for what seemed to be a nap. A yawn had escaped him as he'd burrowed himself into her, lips pressing a small kiss to her hip bone before snuggling even further against her.

  Did he purposefully intend to tease and torment her? For someone who called her a "weirdo" on a fairly regular basis, Natsu was so odd. How could he be so completely clueless? She had been shaking with her repressed anger, brow twitching, entertaining the idea of literally Lucy kicking him out of her bed, when a tiny rumbling sound had caught her completely unaware.

  Was he-?

  He was. The tough, tenacious and fiery dragon slayer was snuggling into her and practically _purring_.

  Lucy's wide eyes had softened almost instantly, her fingers winding through his hair tenderly, fiddling with the damp strands gently as a small smile had tugged at the corners of her mouth. It was evident by the way he held her that he desired her closeness. The anger she'd felt before had all but disappeared as she'd leaned back into the soft pillows, feeling oddly relaxed and at ease, humbled by the fact that Natsu wanted her for her companionship at that moment more than her body.

  She had to admit: it was nice to be desired for something other than her looks.

  Lucy had allowed time to tick by slowly without another thought as she'd soaked in his heat, feeling almost drowsy from it and taking advantage of his affectionate tendencies while allowing him to rest. It was also a wonderful opportunity to indulge in his foreign calm demeanor; having never seen him so lethargic without suffering from bouts of motion sickness, Lucy found it comforting to know that Natsu possessed other settings besides "full sprint" and "comatose."

  Not that she'd complain. His enthusiasm had come in handy (ahem) earlier, and as Lucy's fingers continued their stroking, fingernails scratching against his scalp with every other pass, his small grunts and occasional sighs of pleasure broke the silence while continuously torturing her. Echoes of his deep, breathy grunts and sighs in the shower earlier were taunting her with their sultry tones that echoed in her mind on repeat.

  Restless and slightly agitated from being pinned somewhat helplessly beneath him for so long, Lucy's fingers applied a bit more pressure against his head while whispering in a sing-song voice, "Naaaaaaatsuuuuu..."

  No response. Not even a grunt.

  Lucy frowned slightly. Perhaps he just hadn't heard her? Doubtful, seeing as how his bizarre senses picked up on even the slightest of things. Determined, she continued to drag her nails along his scalp, but with slightly even more pressure than before. She was hoping that his stamina had returned now that he'd rested, even if she did have to coax it along with some persuasion on her end.

  Silence. He'd better not have fallen asleep.

  Another pass against his scalp gave her no response, and Lucy huffed in slight annoyance and frustration, pouting at the fact that he seemed content to just sleep the night (early morning? What time was it, anyway?) away on top of her. "Naaaaaattsssuuuu," she gently called, tugging on his hair a little to get his attention and to hopefully awaken him from whatever trance-like state he'd fallen into.

  Still nothing. Not even a twitch on his end.

  "Naaaaaaatsuuuuuuu....!" Lucy all but yelled, gripping soft strands roughly, tugging his head while shaking him slightly.

  A muffled grumble reached her at last, his voice gruff and causing her stomach to flutter with raw want at the deep huskiness of it. "Luuuuuuuucccyyyyyy," he slurred to her in an echo of her own slight whine, voice thick from sleep, his arms tightening around her. "Why you gotta be so _rough_?"

  She scoffed at him, her eyes rolling towards the ceiling at his exaggerated whimpering before rubbing at his scalp by means of an apology. "Big baby..."

  He huffed and bristled slightly, seeming to take slight offense to her words. " 'M not..." he murmured into her skin, his teeth grazing along her hip bone in retaliation and pulling a small gasp from her chest at the unexpected sensation. That tongue of his would be the death of her if his body heat didn't scorch her from the inside out. Propping his chin against her navel, he peeked at her through his now messy hair, looking wild and unkempt as he continued to stare at her. "I can smell you, ya know."

  She blinked, feeling her cheeks and the tips of her ears just beginning to pink at his insinuation. Lucy drew a breath to form a protest, but before she even had the chance to be embarrassed or deny her current state of arousal, Natsu lifted his weight onto his hands and knees and proceeded to (unintentionally) sensually crawl towards her, hovering over her only to stop a few mere inches from her lips. His eyes were slivers that were roasting her with the sheer amount of his want, his attention so completely focused on her that she almost felt small beneath that heated stare.

  His breath washed over her cheeks as his lips trailed a path along her jaw to her ear, his voice a low rumble as he growled, "You always smell so good, Lucy."

  Arching her back, she wrapped her arms around him as he nibbled on her ear, his breath so warm and lips so very soft as his hands molded themselves to her waist, thumbs grazing her ribs with reverent tenderness. Lucy tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers with stubborn insistence. One of his hands cupped her face as her knees dug into his hips, his thumb lingering closely to a corner of her mouth.

  Kissing, he'd thought to himself as Lucy arched into him again, sure was a strange thing. It was weird to think that two people putting their mouths together could feel so good. It was even crazier to think that there was someone on this continent who would be okay with his lips pressed against theirs, delighted with his hot breath caressing their face, pleased with his tongue in their mouth, and happy with his dangerously sharp canines nipping their lower lip. The fact that Lucy not only seemed to enjoy his kisses, but enthusiastically responded with her own in kind was something that his brain was still trying to wrap around.

  He'd never really given it much thought before, but now that he'd had a taste of Lucy's mouth, he realized just how hungry he truly was for more. She was alarmingly addictive, this delectable little blonde creature currently writhing beneath him, his heart racing at the feeling of her gripping him so tightly.

  Natsu broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, fighting to catch his breath and slow his thundering heart. Every intake of air brought the scent of her arousal to him, filling his lungs and coating his tongue with the taste. His thumb stroked along her bottom lip as he savored the flavor lighting up his tastebuds. It was tangy and thick, new and yet so familiar, having only caught whiffs of it in the past in fleeting moments, and never fully being able to place its source or meaning. He was more than pleased to say that it was becoming increasingly familiar, his body already attuned to it and creating an appropriate response. Her entire being was calling out for him, and his was answering in earnest. So hard that it was starting to ache, he pushed against his impulsiveness, determined to slow down and take his time; he wanted to enjoy every minute of this while he could, a small part of him still in disbelief that this was real.

  He shuddered and grunted lightly as Lucy turned her head enough to pull his thumb into her mouth, her tongue cupping the digit as she suckled, the firm and lithe muscle trailing along it, her teeth grazing his skin as he pulled it from the warm wetness between her lips. The results of her handiwork left him twitching in the best possible way, his senses running on high speed as his brain tried to translate how it was possible for one finger to be so sensitive, and how it could spill over into other areas of his body.

  There really wasn't much time to dwell upon such thoughts, judging by the way she pulled him against her, trying to wind her legs around his waist, fingers tugging through his hair, her other hand slowly trailing from his shoulder to his bicep. Her breath spread along his jaw and clung to his skin like steam upon a glass surface. Her tongue might be small, but it was incredibly precise as it mapped out the sensitive skin of the scar upon his neck, his brow furrowing and jaw going slack from her ministrations.

  Why was every inch of his body so damn sensitive? When did it become the sudden norm? Natsu bucked into her, hips stuttering to life against his will, and it was incredibly alarming as to just how instinctual it all was. His body seemed to have been rewired sometime while he'd slept against her, seeking the wetness between her legs and wanting nothing more than to burrow himself into her again.

  Natsu pushed away from her slightly to gain some room and hopefully some fresh air to cool his sizzling gut, releasing a relieved sigh of breath as her hands dug into his shoulders, fighting to keep him against her. "Wait- Lucy, wait-" he huffed, cutting off with a choking gasp at the feeling of sudden friction against his lower anatomy.

  Natsu hung his head with a low groan, jaw hanging open to reveal jagged canines as he panted for breath and sat back on his heels, propping his weight on his hands on either side of the beautiful woman stroking his heated flesh with surprising surety. Damn, the friction felt so amazing after going so long without, and he grit his teeth and hissed, trying to fight the urge to thrust into her skillful hand. Maybe all of those years handling golden keys had given her an edge somehow, because she touched him with all of the confidence that she usually reserved for gripping metal and opening portals.

  He shuddered as he opened one eye to peek at her, moaning at the sight of her hand wrapped around him. He watched with the same morbid fascination that one would usually hold for watching an accident unfold, unable to look away as her thumb rubbed along the slit at the very tip of him, his hands fisting the sheets as the wetness she gathered helped her hand to glide effortlessly along his entire length. "Ugh, **_Gods_** -!"

  She shushed him gently, sitting up and pressing kisses to his clenching jaw, her legs splayed over the tops of his thighs. As she slipped her grip along him, he panted and whimpered, hissed and sighed as her other hand rubbed at the base of his neck.

  He groaned and murmured her name as she twisted her hand at the rigid base of him, pressing his forehead into her shoulder, her fingers splaying differently and making him throw his head back with a strangled yell. Her mouth was warm and wet as she sucked at the sensitive skin of his scar normally covered by his scarf, the edges of his vision beginning to fade from black to grey to white, and he cried out desperately. He was dangerously close to that point of no return, and another avalanche sweeping him off of his feet without his consent wasn't in his plan for his current state. The scent of her arousal had practically tripled and was doing nothing to aid him whatsoever.

  "Lucy, stop- _please_!" His hand wrapped around hers, squeezing it and urging her to release him as he smacked his forehead into her shoulder again. He took in deep gulping breaths, panting exhaustedly as Lucy called his name, urging him to tilt his face up to hers. Opening his dazed eyes, he focused on her concerned ones, her entire face etched with extreme worry and timid fear. It was clear that she was wondering what she'd done wrong, if she'd hurt him, and if he was angry at her?

  Natsu moved to reassure her, placing a chaste kiss against her temple before pressing his forehead against hers again (why did he do that with her so much?) with a small, tired smile. "I just..." He sighed and caught his breath a little at last. "Need a minute..." How could he be so overwhelmed from doing something that required such little exertion? Sex and intimacy were so damn weird.

  Lucy chewed on her bottom lip in thought, placing her hands tentatively upon his forearms, fingertips pressing into the flexing muscles. He seemed to be okay, but they were pausing in their activities yet again, and she was starting to think that maybe it was just too much too soon. It was a lot of newness for one day, and she trailed her hands up his arms to his shoulders, about to ask him if he wanted to lie down instead, when the smell of smoke reached her nose.

  Panic began to flood her as she tensed, snapping her head away from his to glance around her darkened apartment, searching for any signs of an open flame. She turned back to Natsu, about to ask him if his nose was picking up on that smell too, when a strange sight had her temporarily frozen.

  Wisps of smoke were leaking out from the corners of his mouth, curling around his head as he blinked at her. "What?" He asked as she continued to stare at him like he was some sort of monster. What was her deal? She acted like such a little weirdo sometimes...

  "Natsu!" Lucy squeaked, trying to crawl away from him out of reflex but stilling at the look on his face, hurt and rejection swirling around those big green eyes blinking at her. "Natsu, you're- there's smoke! It's coming from your _mouth_!"

  Natsu blinked at her for a second before realization dawned upon him. "Oh! Oh, that's just-" he waved the tendrils away with his hand. "Sorry. Guess I just got a little overexcited." He peeked at her sheepishly from beneath his messy hair, laughing lightly to relieve some of the tension as he scrubbed at the back of his head idly.

  Lucy's nose scrunched slightly, her hand waving away the lingering strings of smoke with a small cough. "Does that happen often?" She couldn't recall ever having seen him do it at the guild.

  "Nah," he helped her wave away some of the white cloud fogging up the air. "Just with you, mostly."

  She blinked once. Twice. Absorbed his statement fully and tried to hide her small smile behind her hand as she shook her head a little. She supposed that something like this was to be expected; Natsu had never experienced any sort of a sexual encounter with anyone before, so his control over the new inferno (while impressive, to say the least) was bound to slip through a crack somewhere.

  She supposed that she should just be grateful that he hadn't charbroiled anything (including her) in the process.

  Her thoughts were broken apart, splintered into a thousand fragments by the nonchalant voice across from her stating, "I can still smell you, ya know."

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been awhile!   
> Understatement of the century. Sorry, guys! Life happens and things got away from me. And I'm not gonna lie, I had a huge block for awhile when it came to this one!   
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read this piece and checks for updates! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this has already spanned 5 chapters! It's madness! 
> 
> Thanks to all who read, have read and continue to check for updates! Have faith in me-- I WILL finish this!

 

 

  Apple green eyes studied her through a neutral sidelong gaze as her mouth opened and closed, trying to form an appropriate response and coming up completely empty-handed. What was there _to_ say? Her face felt like it was on fire and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and hide from her acute embarrassment over his casually spoken statement.

  Lucy settled instead for huffing defensively, turning her head away from him in order to break her incredulous gaze away from his clueless one. She knew that Natsu couldn't exactly help his blunt honesty and naïveté, but would a little tact kill him every once in awhile? Why did he keep bringing up her 'smell?' She wasn't exactly sure as to what he was even insinuating in the first place and she would have loved to have asked him what he was even _talking_ about, but Natsu leaned forward to derail her train of thought by brushing his lips against the blush upon her cheek. He murmured her name before pressing a gentle kiss behind her ear, pulling a small shiver from her in the process. Rough fingertips grazed her jaw before a heated pressure settled beneath her chin, turning her back to lock her eyes with his intense and smoky gaze, his voice gruff as he murmured, "You _always_ smell so good, Lucy."

  He might have been able to smell her (whatever _that_ meant), but she could _taste_ him.

  Natsu's lips were gentle at first but his mouth soon became sinfully possessive as he gifted her with a rather slow and decadent kiss. Lucy's eyes closed as she melted into him, allowed Natsu to take his time with her. He drank her sighs greedily and devoured her lips with thorough care in order to steal her thoughts properly. It was working far too well, everything else ceasing to exist beyond the feeling of teeth and tongues, warmth and softness as Natsu hummed his pleasure at the feeling of her hands running along his chest.

  Parting from her at last, he rubbed his thumb along her swollen bottom lip with the barest hint of pressure, smiling gently at the realization that her eyes were still closed in her dazed state. She looked good like this. She always looked pretty, but she looked downright beautiful being ravaged. The rosy flush creeping along her neck instantly captured his attention, fascinating him as his eyes narrowed in on one of the many marks that he'd bestowed upon her earlier in the shower, pupils dilating hungrily with want. He licked his lips before leaning forward and pressing them against her warm skin.

  She made such pretty noises, he noted as she sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck in order to pull him tightly against her, her fingers toying with his hair as she pressed her fingertips into his scalp. It was mildly distracting but pulled a purring rumble from him nonetheless. Her hands on any part of him would never feel the same again and it made his chest constrict with the implications that no one else would ever touch him but Lucy. She was his and he was hers. He truly hoped that she understood. No one understood him better than she did and he was counting on it to help her read the words behind his actions.

  A delicate moan had him growling into her neck as he nuzzled his nose against a mark that he'd left upon the flesh behind her ear, his hands memorizing every inch of skin as he allowed his palms to smooth themselves along the thighs draped over his own. She was already so feminine, so girly and delicate. Instead of mildly confounding him (like it used to), it shook something awake deep inside of him, prodded at some unconscious masculine subsection of his mind. He was rapidly discovering that he rather enjoyed the things that he'd never really paid that much attention to before.

  His hands trailed along her sides, appreciative of her delicate curves and soft skin. Fingers mapped out the spacing of her ribs, thumbs brushing just below the swell of her breasts with reverent tenderness. Her skin was just so _soft_! How did she do it?

  She was so deceptively fragile looking but Natsu knew all too well that looks could be deceiving, because she was so much stronger than people gave her credit for. Not only was she smart, but she was so incredibly caring and perceptive. Lucy tended to notice things that others overlooked, as well as the hidden strengths and attributes that others tended to pass by without a second glance. Her spirits were proof of that.

  Gods- he’d missed her so much while he'd been wandering around aimlessly. The only home he'd ever really truly known had always been in his thoughts no matter how far he'd traveled, always been hovering upon the outskirts of his brain no matter where he went. Fairy Tail might have stood in the forefront of his mind, but Lucy somehow always took the center of the frame, smiling brightly and completing the picture with tender warmth. Lucy was home. Being with her in this new way was something else entirely, the missing piece to the puzzle that he'd never known was incomplete and it was mind boggling how easily everything came to him now.

  His fingers tangled in her long golden hair, pulling upon the silk strands to expose her neck that much more, inhaling her familiar sweet scent as his tongue swirled around the thundering pulse below her jaw. She whispered his name as his hands stroked along her spine, holding her steady and secure as he lowered her back to the bed.

  Lucy sighed softly at the warmth washing over her. Teeth that should be dangerous were instead methodically careful, nibbling at her earlobe and pinching her jaw with delicate pressure as he balanced his weight so as not to cause her any discomfort. Who knew that Natsu was capable of focusing with such meticulous concentration? Intimacy may be new to him (to them both, actually), but one would never know it if they were able to see him now. There was no awkwardness, no fumbling, only a steady heat that clutched her in its hold as he took his time tasting every inch of her trembling skin with eager lips.

  Her body's secrets would belong to him before he was through with her.

  Lucy couldn't tell if Natsu was intentionally teasing her or just trying to drive her out of her mind, but either way, she was quickly turning into a writhing and panting mess beneath him, whining in the back of her throat as his tongue traced a slow path between her breasts. His thumbs brushed across her nipples, her mouth releasing a cry as her body jerked and spasmed beneath his. Her hands were fisted against the wiry muscles on either side of his spine, tense and flexing as he ran his tongue along a stiff peak, and Lucy couldn't control her voice (or her hips, apparently) as the limber muscle curled around her flesh with ease.

  Desire was raging a war upon her sanity, raising the burning thirst for him to staggering new heights at an alarming speed. Want was quickly becoming need with a driving force that was consuming her every thought, controlling her every action as she fought to regain some of her focus.

  Desperate for friction of any kind to help soothe the ache growing to epic proportions between her thighs, she arched her lower back, rubbing against the taut and flexing muscles of Natsu's abdomen as she bit into her swollen lip. The object of her desire was so close, but just out of reach. It was torture!

  Natsu stuttered, hissing and jerking his pelvis away from her with a huff as she ran her hands along his shoulders, trying to pull and urge him without words to return his lips up to her mouth where they belonged. His hands snatched her wrists away from his skin with startling speed yet incredible gentleness, pinning her hands into the pillows on either side of her head as his mouth hovered above hers, a tiny hint of smoke seeping from the corners of his lips.

  He does not like to be interrupted, apparently.

  A thin ring of crisp green was barely visible around dilated pupils as Lucy arched her back again, whining with impatience as Natsu answered with a growl, continuing to keep his lower half away from her with his trademark stubbornness. "Impatient," he grumbled against her throat, nibbling along the shell of her ear again before nuzzling his lips against her neck. A small whimper captured his attention as she arched her back again, her breath sultry as her next words hung heavily in the air.

  "Natsu- _please_ -"

  Breathless language with a hint of desperation caused him to pause momentarily to ponder its meaning. Please _what_? He knew that if he asked she'd most likely tell him (or even _show_ him) what she wanted, but her hips tilted beneath his during his lack of attention and the sheer amount of wetness sliding along his stomach had him almost wincing as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, teeth clenching as he tried desperately to hold himself together. He fought hard to focus upon _anything_ other than the molten liquid magma sliding against his skin, his head swimming and senses screaming at him. She brought her legs up higher around his waist, knees pressing into his hips to keep him against her (like he'd ever go anywhere) and if he didn't know any better, he'd swear that she was asking for-

  Yep. Her legs wrapping around his waist were the affirmation and his eyebrows drew down, eyes closing in bliss as his mouth went slack. She begged him once more and his control incinerated into nothing but ash within the blink of an eye. How could he ever deny her something that they both so desperately craved? She bewitched him with such little effort on her part and he was completely helpless to her tone as he released her wrists.

  Lucy turned her head to allow her lips and blunt teeth to latch onto his ear, tugging and pulling upon it as he shuddered against her, his teeth scraping against her shoulder impulsively, her fingertips brushing along his chest leaving smoldering trails behind in their wake.

  Lucy tilted her head back, exposing her throat to the scalding fire of Natsu's insistent mouth as she fought to remember how to breathe. Unable to keep herself away from him, she arched into him once more, the heat that he had brought out in her becoming more and more insatiable with every passing minute. It consumed her, replacing the blood in her veins with flames as her fingers tugged on his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers for a kiss.

  Slanting her lips against his earned her a deep growl of approval, her tongue stroking and sliding against his, tracing his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth to tug and tease. Natsu ran his hands along her thighs roughly as she dragged her nails along his back. He was put together so well and she marveled at the sheer strength pressing into her as he settled his weight more firmly against her at just the right pressure. Her thighs gripped him that much more tightly and he exhaled a heavy breath through his nose.

  Natsu pulled away to allow Lucy to catch her breath, one hand supporting some of his weight as his thumb stroked the curve of her waist, the desire to never separate from her almost palpable as gentle fingertips trailed along her hip bone. In fact, he'd live between her legs if it was an option. If she tasted half as good as she smelled, he was _never_ leaving. The urge to sample the tangy musk clouding up his mind was strong and he wondered how to go about asking her if he could do such a thing, when Lucy recovered her breath enough to thread her fingers through his hair and yank him back towards her.

  Brushing his lips against hers, Natsu closed his eyes, gritting his teeth with a sharp hissing intake of breath, trying to brace himself for what was to come as he allowed his hips to reposition in order to slide himself along her wet and sweltering heat.

  It wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough to prepare him for the feeling of her against him.

  Resting more of his weight against her, Natsu panted lightly, fighting a silent war with himself. He wanted. He wanted. He _wanted_. He wanted with a needy chaos that he'd never felt before. One of Lucy's hands crept down his spine to press into his lower back, urging him to sink into her deeply. That wasn’t fair at all.

  Lucy crossed her ankles, linking her legs to Natsu's hips (which were barely moving), rubbing himself against her in a torturously slow pace. It was heaven and hell rolled into one, stripping her patience bare and fraying her nerves. If she'd possessed the ability, she'd have begged him to ease her pain. Words were nothing but a shadowed fragment of memory, refusing to come together to form any semblance of coherent language. What few thoughts she was still able to keep were reduced to sensations such as _hot_ , _hard_ , and _want_. Want, want, _want_.

  He could taste the thick smoke lingering in the back of his throat as he took a deep huff of breath to settle himself. It all felt so good- _Gods_ , it felt good. He shuddered, taking in one more inhale of calming air. It only worked about half as well as he was wanting it to, his mind struggling for clarity when his next deep breath came back laced with that familiarly thick sweetness that pulled at him.

  Gathering his inner strength, Natsu pushed himself up and away from her, managing to untangle himself a little, pressing a kiss to the juncture where Lucy's shoulder met her neck. Using his hand on her thigh to pry her legs away from his hips, his groin screamed at him as she whimpered. He needed to buy some time to settle his thundering heart, to calm the wildfire in his gut, and he knew just how to get it. He shushed her gently, reassuring her with a brushing of his lips against her temple, then pulled away to watch her face as his fingers descended to swirl around her opening.

  Lucy's eyes slammed shut as she threw her head to the side, mouth open in a gasp as her hips bucked against him. The hollow emptiness residing within her threatened to swallow her whole, leaving her drowning in her desperate need to feel full. She gripped his shoulders tightly as Natsu's fingers continued to press and swirl, driving her crazy while refusing to enter into her.

  Whimpering his name and digging her nails into his flesh, she was on the brink of insanity and toeing the borderline of tears, frustration making her muscles tense and bones feel taut enough to snap. She ground her head into the pillow beneath her, writhing and aching.

  Suddenly, his heat was gone, vanishing and leaving her feeling cold, a shiver encompassing her tense frame. Snapping her hazy eyes open with a whine, her vision became startlingly clear as she took in the sight of Natsu sitting back on his heels slightly while hovering above her, his own eyes studying the wetness he was smearing between his thumb and forefinger with avid curiosity, bringing them up to his nose for a deep inhale.

  What was he _doing_?!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have a minute to spare, feel free to leave a comment! Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!   
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own FairyTail


End file.
